


Safe and Warm

by fawksbian



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: Cuddling, Fluff, M/M, MacCready is Whiny, bc im incapable of writing anything else, deacon is a gay mess, they both are
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-09
Updated: 2018-05-09
Packaged: 2019-05-04 13:46:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14594334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fawksbian/pseuds/fawksbian
Summary: MacCready and Deacon are given guard duty, MacCready complains.





	Safe and Warm

**Author's Note:**

> theres barely any context content for this rarepair so im taking it upon myself to fix that

Deacon sighed and rubbed his hands together, a chill breeze making the cold air colder. Even his thick coat and gloves weren’t enough to keep him warm, and the makeshift fire that he and MacCready had set up prior was doing little to help. Said man apparently thought the same, as he was huddled in a ball almost dangerously close to the flames, staring into the embers. He was huddled in his scarf, but Deacon could still detect a scowl on his face. Then again, when wasn’t he frowning? 

“You planning on cooking yourself there Macaroni? We’re not that low on food y’know.” 

“Ha ha, very funny.” Sarcasm dripped from his voice, barely audible through the thick scarf. “Why the fu- heck does Nora want us on guard duty anyway? She spent the whole day yesterday setting up turrets,” he asked, grumbling less, but still with a hint of annoyance in his voice. Deacon shrugged.

“Who knows. Could be raiders, but we haven’t seen much of them since the Minutemen got this popular.” The size of the settlement and its fortifications put off most raider gangs; even the gunners were wary of picking fights near Minutemen territory. As much as both men were unsure of the Minutemen’s usefulness, they had to admit that Nora had done a lot for the Commonwealth alongside Preston. Another gust of wind brought silence upon them, apart from the occasional rustling of MacCready’s many layers of clothes.

They stayed in near silence for the next few hours, exchanging stories about their travels with Nora and gossiping about her other companions. It was halfway through a story about a drunk Danse crying over a brahmin calf that Deacon began to notice MacCready interrupting him less and less and stifling the occasional yawn. He smiled. He was kinda cute like that, half asleep and cheeks glowing in front of the fire. He’d rather die than admit that to him, of course, but there was no harm in thinking it. 

“Yo RJ, If you’re gonna sleep, you probably shouldn’t do it there. I dunno how I’d tell Nora that you’d fallen asleep at the fire and fallen in or something,” he suggested, chuckling as the bewildered man blinked rapidly, unable to fully wake.

“Can’t sleep… gotta keep watch… Nora said-“

“Nora said we shouldn’t strain ourselves. And you, my tiny friend, are clearly in need of a nap. Now that I think about it, I could go for some rest too.”

“But someone has to-”

“There’s nothing out here, you said it yourself- a couple hours couldn’t hurt,” Deacon reasoned. “Hold on a second.” He rose from the dusty ground and sat behind MacCready, wrapping his arms around the man’s waist. He tensed at first, but eventually gave in and leant back into Deacon’s grasp, his head nestled under his chin. 

“You really are freezing, huh,” Deacon laughed, the rough material of MacCready’s hat rubbing against his chin as he did so. 

“I wouldn’t be complaining if I wasn’t.” His drowsy voice sounded even sweeter up close, completely comfortable and at ease in Deacon’s embrace. He hadn’t felt that safe since Lucy was alive, maybe even ever; it was a nice change for the sniper. They fell once again into silence, and Deacon felt MacCready’s breathing gradually slow and deepen. The repetitive motion was soothing to him, lulling him into a sense of security.

“RJ?,” he whispered. No response, other than a quiet, barely audible mumble. “Completely out.” He shuffled back slightly, gently lowering MacCready’s head to lie on his lap. His hat moved in the process, almost slipping off his head. Deacon reached for it and, careful not to wake him, removed it, placing it on the ground next to them. His hair was fluffy and unruly, and glowed a soft amber in the firelight. Without thinking, he began running his fingers through the mess of brown locks, marvelling at how unexpectedly soft it was. The need for sleep was becoming unbearable, but he daren’t risk waking MacCready by moving around. He instead focused on the flickering campfire, still playing with the sleeping man’s hair. 

Maybe guard duty wasn’t so bad after all.

**Author's Note:**

> the ending was a bit rushed but hey what can u do, if this gets a positive response i might post more deacready eventually


End file.
